


Stars Apart, Shine Cold

by liveonanon



Category: Psycho-Pass
Genre: Angst, M/M, RST, UST
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-02-20
Updated: 2013-02-20
Packaged: 2017-11-29 22:22:39
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,254
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/692151
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/liveonanon/pseuds/liveonanon
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>There are little things that still show they were once together.  Just little things.  All those goddamn little things that for life of them, neither of them can forget.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Stars Apart, Shine Cold

**Author's Note:**

> Uhh, here goes second attempt at Gin/Kou. I would venture to say it's OOC. Really, the whole thing sounded better in my head.

Stars Apart, Shine Cold (2013.02.20)

 

They were sitting side by side again.

This was the position they always gravitated to. They had always had a briefing room, of course, but nobody used it. Most of the time their briefing occured in front of Karanomori's giant screen (because it was larger than the one in the briefing room, and Karanomori was too lazy to move anyhow), but in the rare cases that required them to work out of contact with one another, the briefing room was used to illustrate what tracking and hacking systems would be used and how to access them. Ginoza had arrived last in the meeting, but even so he had thought nothing of sitting next to Kougami, in the same chair that he had sat in before.

He didn't have an attachment to it. He didn't have an attachment to _anything_. All his acquaintances were just words on the wind.

Now the rest of the members were gone and it was just them, _Kou-and-Gino_ , no nosy father, no pushy brats, no sly blondes or stoic ex-guitarists - just them. 

 

_Kougami's grin was crooked as he lowered Ginoza to the bed. "Finally," he sighed emphatically against Ginoza's chest._

_"Finally?"_

_"We're alone. Got you all to myself." A tongue traced idle patterns around one nipple and Ginoza's elbows trembled. Kougami laughed and pushed him down the rest of the way. Then came the sound of the belt buckle coming off, the zipper being pulled down, and -_

_\- Ginoza's head hit the mattress, hips churning restlessly on the sheets. He fought to conceal a whimper but the steady stroke of Kougami's mouth undid him. "Kou," he stuttered. "Kou - Kouga--"_

_"Just 'Kou'. That's enough."_

_He said that name. He said it so many times, knowing the taste and the flavor. And in time every time his partner said 'Gino' he learned to distinguish the tones: hangdog, jubilant, depressed, or putting up a good front. When it was the last one it became Ginoza's turn to break him apart with his body, sinking down on Kougami's cock until all his protests fled. Then, with Kougami's hands mapping his hips, he would ride until he put his partner together again._

"Seventy-five. She was a bit red when I checked, but nothing over the top." Red meant scared, which had been quite understandable in Funahara Yuki's case.

Ginoza made a note in his tablet. "Yourself?"

"Two thirty-eight. Cerulean blue."

"It dropped."

"I was chasing someone."

"That doesn't mean that you should just let your Coefficient drop."

"What makes you think I'm 'letting' anything? We can't all be as perfect as you."

_"Mmngh, you're perfect."_

_"Why is that?"_

_"This...all this. Like some sort of feast and I can't decide what to eat first. Maybe here." They kissed sloppily, tongues winding around each other. "Or here." Kougami brushed kisses across his cheekbone. "Or here." Ginoza knew he would go for the earlobe, knowing it was Ginoza's most ticklish spot, but let him nibble it. When the urge to chuckle became too strong, he covered it up with a harrumph and hit Kougami none-too-gently on the arm._

_"Oh, you like it like that, hmm?" Kougami held both of Ginoza's arms over his head. "You want me like that, hard and rough?"_

_He wanted to say "I like you every way" but through the haze of lust he was also distinctly sure that would be embarrassing. Even if Kougami would like it. Ginoza often thought of presents like this, because Kougami wasn't really one for the material things. He was focused on the job and so it was times when he was enjoying himself that were prime times to reward Kougami for putting up with his lack of social skills._

_"I don't care," he said instead. "Just get on with it."_

_Something in his tone must have betrayed him, because Kougami smirked instead of folding into himself. "You want a second round after this, don't you? Well, I'll hang around for the ride - so tell me, Gino. Tell me if you want me to bend you in half now or if we're saving that for later."_

_"Now." Words couldn't describe what it felt like when they were connected like that and all he could feel was the heat of Kougami's body, hands on his thighs, cock buried hilt-deep. "And later."_

_"Greedy, Gino."_

_Only for you, he thought. "Move, Kou. Kou. Kou..."_

_He wondered if it was the same for Kougami. If every time he said "Gino", he actually meant "I love you" like Ginoza did._

He was silent for a moment, and then pulled up the photos. "That seemed to be Senguji's aim, at the very least. He was one of the first people to use the android preservation methods when they were developed a decade ago. By all means, he should be immortal, and was doing well until you killed him."

"He was after me - what did you expect I would do, spread out my hands for him to shoot?"

_No._ The thought made him ill. Imagining Kougami splashed across the pavement in a red smear, eyes winding sightlessly towards the sky - Ginoza suppressed a shudder. "In light of the circumstances, self-defense is understandable, though as I also know, you thrive in such adrenaline-packed scenarios." _Beast._

"Don't you get a kick out of it too, Gino?"

_"Ow."_

_"What is it?"_

_"You kick at night, didn't I tell you? Though it's only when we're both too tired to get it up."_

_He hit Kougami none-too-gently with the tablet. "Read."_

_That lasted all of ten minutes before Kougami sighed again. "You should give me a massage. I bet those fingers would be great for kneading all the knots out of my back."_

_So that was what they did on the first day they had off together. He massaged the kinks out and then, seeing Kougami was so pliant, stretched him and took him. The beat of their hips moving together made the bed squeak and whine but the play of Kougami's muscles against his hands made all of that fade. Kougami, strong and wild and so real. Ginoza felt like a ghost next to him, yet somehow Kougami had the ability to make Ginoza real too, just by touching and kissing him._

_It was all at once obscenely erotic and yet heart-wrenchingly intimate. Trapped between two things - that seemed to be all Ginoza ever was when it came to Kougami. Helplessly in love, yet fearful of what that might mean._

"No." He forced himself to screen through the pictures until he stopped at Funahara Yuki's body, limp and handcuffed against the railing. "Tsunemori - is she recovering?"

"Why would you ask me?" There was a thread of very real confusion there.

"You're closer to her."

"Because you won't let her get close."

"You seem to be handling her just fine." _Like Yayoi, you were always better at sweet-talking the hurt ones. Like me._ A tendril of self-disgust unfurled in his stomach and he stabbed at his tablet harder than necessary.

"There's no 'handling' here." Infuriatingly neutral words couched in tremulous disbelief. "Gino, you can't possibly be saying what I think you are." Kougami's hand clenched on the table.

"What am I saying?" Ginoza lifted his eyes upward. They stared at each other through the centimeters between them that yawned like a black abyss. There were moments of stillness like this, when Ginoza could almost feel things had returned to normal. That Kougami wasn't actually a criminal in the making and was only just a very dogged pursuant of justice.

After a second Kougami's lips twisted. "Don't say you don't know." 

_There was only the clack of the keyboard until Ginoza paused over the "か" key. Hands circled around and defly turned the monitor off._

_Ginoza turned it back on. "Not now."_

_"Yes, now."_

_"Don't tell me you don't want it. It's been three days where you've been working too hard."_

_"Don't tell me you came all the way here just to tell me this." Ginoza gave up all pretense of writing and simply grabbed his tablet from the side, skipping through the photographs. "As it is, we still haven't compiled a good sixty-eight percent of the information we have about the suspect -"_

_Kougami plucked the tablet out of his hands and set it down on his own desk. "Nope. Tomorrow."_

_"Kou," he gave into the urge to petulantly sigh the name. "You know I have to turn that in tomorrow."_

_"I know nothing," Kougami teased. "Other than you're being a stick in the mud while you're sitting there looking pretty."_

_"You think I'm pretty," Ginoza deadpanned._

_Kougami's lips twitched. "Am I being not obvious enough for you?"_

_"That you think I'm a woman and want out of my pants, yes."_

_"Hey. Hey, I didn't mean that." Kougami coaxed their mouths together and instantly Ginoza became a little more interested in the proceedings when Kougami started to suck his bottom lip apologetically. Ginoza started to melt even before he knew what was happening; Kougami being tender and kind always did that to him. "You're a manly-man and handsome as hell. There."_

_"Zero points for subtlety."_

_Kougami's laughter rumbled against his chest. "Wasn't aiming for it."_

"No, I don't," Ginoza said plainly, dismissing the matter from his mind. Kougami gave a bark of humorless laughter. "Your tactics in trapping Senguji were exceeding simple as they always were," he noted as an afterthought.

"Too plebian for your tastes? I'll break out the Sun Tzu next time." His favorite book. The name sent a frission of hurt through him, and by the way Kougami was looking triumphantly at the way his hand stopped writing, the brief distraction had worked. There were other times, Ginoza thought, that he cursed Kougami knew everything about him.

_"You're like an instrument," and Ginoza had never really pegged Kougami for the chatty type, but apparently he occasionally could be. "And all of these hotspots are strings."_

_"There are plenty of instruments that don't have strings."_

_"Wind ones." Hot breath blew over his nipples. "Percussion." He flicked one and then eased the burn by gently twisting it back and forth. Ginoza's head hit the wall with a defeated thud as he put his communicator aside and simply attempted to breathe normally. It was a moot enterprise. "Brass."_

_"If you think that'll get me in handcuffs, you're wrong."_

_Kougami only nuzzled his cheek as if he hadn't caught his partner looking askance at his work bag, where there were always a pair in the front pocket. "I know you would enjoy that. I could do it." There was the tiniest surge of belligerence in that tone that made Ginoza's lips twitch._

_Then Kougami was sinking into him and all he could say was "Oh". The seconds stretched like someone had pressed the slow-motion button on the television - every movement, every pressure magnified by a thousand so Ginoza could see the blur of pink that was Kougami's mouth, just before it closed around his shoulder, hard. Even if Kougami hadn't been slamming repeatedly into his prostrate he thought he might have come from just that._

_"I know where to touch you," Kougami said afterwards. "Here, on your wrists. Here, on your wingbones. Here under your arms. Here, here, here." By the time he was done speaking Ginoza was hard again. "See? I speak your language, Gino. I know you." His eyes had no right being so hypnotic._

_"Wow," he said dryly. His voice did not crack on the word._

_"Wow," Kougami echoed, and Ginoza wanted to smack him like a normal person or kiss it off, whichever made for better vengeance. He ended up doing both._

"Too primitive, was the adjective I was looking for," Ginoza disagreed. Sometime during the exchange the backs of their hands were touching, from the way they were both hunched over their tablets. Cognizant of the sudden prickle of heat from the contact, Ginoza abruptly stood. "I'll send you the rest of the questions I had - reply to me that way."

A hand closed down on his arm and for the sake of his sanity and his goddamn Hue, Ginoza wrenched away. There was another pregnant silence where Ginoza allowed himself to look in Kougami's face and read what was there. Facial profiling - classes that they all took when they were indoctrinated into CID. Words sprang to mind about the set of Kougami's jaw, the way he didn't blink, the faint pulse in his neck. He was alive - he had made his choices. Ginoza, then Makishima, then Tsunemori. _Beast in human skin._

Ginoza was well aware that humans could not survive long without other humans, that physical contact was connected to psyche and well-being in every creature. But he would not suffer Kougami, not when he had run after Sasayama, not when he had come out screaming that he would _find_ Makishima from the hot depths of whatever hell he was living in, and _rip him apart_. Not when he turned from partner to ward.

Ginoza could show no preference. And he would show _nothing_. Ah, finally he could put a word to the look in Kougami's eyes: _desolate_.

"Gino," Kougami began. So simple. It had started then too, with a nickname.

He let himself watch disappointment and resignation plummet the corners of Kougami's lips as Ginoza walked to the door. Then he turned, and to the metal he said, "Goodnight, Kougami." No nicknames for him. The door shut with a hiss and step by painful step, Ginoza walked away.


End file.
